The Many-Faced (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Many-Faced A pact with the Many-Faced is a pact with one that you do not truly know the identity of, for they are a shapeshifter that change their identity at will. Beings that are powerful enough to create these pacts might include a supremely powerful doppelganger such as an archmage doppelganger, a shape-shifting archdevil or demon, a god of trickery, or a supremely mighty death slaad. Expanded Spell List The Many-Faced lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Many-Faced Deception Starting at 1st level, your knowledge of beings of many faces allows you to mimic their expert deception skills. You gain proficiency in Deception if you did not have it already, and double your proficiency bonus on checks with it. Additionally, you may add half of your proficiency bonus to all Charisma checks you do not have proficiency with. Charming Betrayal Starting at 6th level, your ability to charm targets works exceptionally well against those you plan on betraying. If you deal damage to a target charmed by yourself, they take additional psychic damage equal to 5 + your warlock level. Master of Disguise At 7th level, your patron has granted you better polymorphing abilities than you are normally able to have. You can polymorph into aberrations, as well as beasts, with the'' polymorph'' spell''. Additionally, you may also polymorph into a Doppelganger. Trade Faces Starting at 10th level, your disguises know very little bounds, and don't take care for those who don't wish for them. You can force a target within 30 feet of yourself to make a Charisma saving throw, with a DC equal to your spell save DC. If the target fails, you and the target trade positions, and have the appearances of one another, with no stat changes. You can choose a number of targets equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) that can still see yourself in your true form. You can trade appearances with creatures no larger than Large. Creatures that were once allied to that creature are counted as being charmed, for the sake of your Charming Betrayal feature. This trade lasts for 1 minute, and you must take a long rest before using it again. Steal Identity Starting at 14th level, your disguises are no longer disguises, but whole identities. As a ritual, you can choose a target that's the same size as you and is either willing, restrained, or unconscious. The target must have an Intelligence score equal to or lower than 1 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus (min 3), or this feature automatically fails. If their score is lower than the amount, they must succeed on a Charisma saving throw with a DC equal to your spell save DC. If they fail, their appearance is changed to that of a Doppelganger, you gain their memories from the past week, and you can change to their appearance with ''disguise self without using a spell slot. You can only have one identity saved at a time, performing this ritual on another target restores the appearance of the first identity you stole. You can only use this once on a target. Category:Hall of Shame